shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:UndeadHero
Sorry Sorry UH for not reposting is thinking a little to much sorry if you feel like i hanged you out to dryCaring16:) 00:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i wasn't done adding and you leave how dare you sir*joking* anyways i got a idea for when you come back on hope you didn't lose power if you did i will feel like a idiot for this message.Caring16:) 22:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You said you had a question to ask me? 1NF3RNO ''' talk 21:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry be back in 20 to 25 minutes if not sooner. You can scream at me then if ya wantCaring16:) 04:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi It seem chat has stopped working right. Sorry just wanted to let you know i'm heading off. See you laterCaring16:) 08:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OI OI i heard you need help naming a island or was it town. Was going to talk to you on chat in a bit but you left. Sorry if i upset you sorry umm talk to you when you come back on tonight or later.Caring16:) 04:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) POKE POKE POKE you didn't even give me a chance *poke poke poke* there's Life on chat if ya want to come back*POKE POKE POKE*Caring16:) 04:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi umm UH I umm no no more umm's. I would like to talk to you about what happened in Chat later if that's ok with you. If not I'm sorry for upsetting you. I hope to see you on Chat maybe later have a great night.Caring16:) 01:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Chat's showing your not there againCaring16:) 08:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I think im going to shoot chat it's saying your not there againCaring16:) 20:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It's showing you off again. That is why i haven't posted yet. if you want http://freewish.chatango.com/ see you thereCaring16:) 04:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (UH) (UH) sorry gonna be gone for a bit. Will be on later even if i have to walk back. See you later and i hope it goes well for you. Caring16:) 20:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) yo yo sorry i haven't been on chat. Hope to be on sometime tonight. Hope to talk to you then. If i have to i'll steal the keys. Just hope i don't crash. Anyway see ya later. Miss you lotsCaring16:) 04:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Will be online this afternoon Please come to chat. I wanna RP! Senshi-chan 12:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello my dear. Just letting you know that i won't been on again tonight spending the night at friends. Will try to be on tomorrow before 11 my time. Have a great night and REMEMBER! You Are smart nice brave creative funny and so much more. I will Talk to you later my Knight of the Moon. Caring16:) 00:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Chat froze. Stupid thing anyways. If you went to bed sweet dreams if not im still up for a bit. Anyways see ya later or later today Knight of the Moon. Caring16:) 06:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Your not showing your on. Please come back.Caring16:) 02:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry i wasn't on when you needed me. I'm on now and i hope to help you with your troubles. Sorry i was a bad friend. Caring16:) 02:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) EDIT '''E D''' '''I T''' Yo OK please don't be upset im thinking of coming back on later. i seen the PM and ya. anyway sorry for ya know anyway talk to you laterCaring16:) 17:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) my dear are you ok? pease if you have the chance come on chat.Caring16:) 03:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo love i just wanted to let ya know that i'll be on chat in 30 minutes give or take some minutes. Can't wait to see ya then have to take a movie back to store. see ya thenCaring16:) 03:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Your wikia go to your wikia and make a blog. We can do a semplance of our RP there. Chat is banned in Library. Senshi-chan 18:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ummm Hi Umm hello UH i umm just wanted to say I'm sorry for the outburst on PM. I umm hope we umm can still umm ya anyways i went for a walk and cooled down. Love a and i hope you have a good day.Caring16:) 22:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) '''Unlock? Unlock what my brohan? Your a founder lol, you realize you can easily unlock anything yourself right. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 17:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR UH. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOOOOOO YOUUU. YOU LOOK LIKE A GIR AND SMELL LIKE A MONKEY!!! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE? OH WELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HOPE YOU GET LOTS OF CHOCOLATE. SEE YA LATER WOVE YOU :D Caring16:) 15:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) WHAT?! UH!!! NOBODY TOLD ME UR BIRTHDAY WAS TODAY!!! !http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/244/498/f2e.gif! STOP BEING OLD AND GET ON CHAT! I MUST THROW BOOTS AT YOU FOR YOUR LATE BIRTHDAY!!! Lvdoomien 05:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Y U No on? Uh dear are you ok? you seem to be missing i worried. please be ok if not i'll drag whoever i need to through hell just to make you feel better. If your camping then i hope you have fun and sorry to bug you. TTYL Caring16:) 18:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) WHY YOU COME BACK COME BACK COME BACK!! Unless your spending time with your sis then have fun!!! I'll catch you later see you later have fun don't go crazy well if you do come to 565 crazy lane! it's the big purple house with the funny ponys in front i got a swimming pool out back that hace chocolate in it. Caring16:) 22:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello if im not on i went with my mom to pick my sis up from work. At night she has a harder time seeing and what not and it's gonna be like 11 at night. Anyways i'll be back and i hope your idiot router starts working right. Sweet dreams if i don't see you before tomorrow or ya know Caring16:) (talk) 03:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Why you leave Chat? Are you sleepy, If so i'll finishing writing and maybe you can reread most of it and then the rest. I really glad you like it so far. I'm having a blast writing it. Anyway I hope if you feeling tired you get enough sleep and i will talk to you when ever. Sweet dreams and see you later Love. :D Caring16:) (talk) 06:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) what happened it was getting good. Please come back on!!!!! Caring16:) (talk) 21:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) YO? I'm on chat you no on why is that?Caring16:) (talk) 05:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Honey I'm homeCaring16:) (talk) 19:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU BAKA I DO NOT HATE YOU WAS DOING SOMETHING ENJOY DINNER I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU RETURN, love youCaring16:) (talk) 00:53, August 27, 2012 (UTC) meanie why did you leave? I was looking forward to more *cries* now i will never know what happens next.Caring16:) (talk) 01:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Same to you! You get back on Chat you left so i left and went home! Come on please love!!!!!Caring16:) (talk) 04:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) return UH RETURN WAS READING PLEASE COME BACK I'M SORRY I GOT STUCK IN LA LA LAND PLEASE COME BACKCaring16:) (talk) 03:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Gonna head home be back on in 30 minutes or so see you if you come back love youCaring16:) (talk) 02:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess i'll chat with you tomorrow sorry was using the bathroom. Hope you have a good night. Love youCaring16:) (talk) 01:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Are you having internet troubles love? Well i back just letting you know hope you come back on soon love ya!Caring16:) (talk) 04:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Grow Grow Fruit Are you using it? Because if not, could I use it, please? For a character of mine. Thanks anyways. :) ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 17:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! :) I owe you one! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 14:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) your not on i can't see what you put come back before i send you to the depths of hell for the hell of itCaring16:) (talk) 20:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) you butthole im kicking your butt if you don't return to chat in the next 30 minutes. Caring16:) (talk) 01:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Just joking about kicking your butt but i guess your no longer around. I'll chat with you whenever have a good night Lord of the UndeadCaring16:) (talk) 03:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello UH i have a question. Have you talked to GZ as of lately. If so could you let him know he's been missed. Also sorry for failing im just trying my best. Hope to chat with you tomorrow. Caring16:) (talk) 04:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) UH??!!!! I was not being serious im sorry please come back i love you!!! Caring16:) (talk) 01:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) not on dear you are not on i can't talk if your not onCaring16:) (talk) 16:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine i'll see you the next time you come on sorry for everything Caring16:) (talk) 00:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hello UH, i have finished your picture but i cant put it here until in friday. Carabe197 (talk) 16:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind if I use the tower image I gave you? Not the anime one, a manga one I found. I actually found out it fits my plans too. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 18:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) i really hate to say this but how can i talk back when it shows that your not on Caring16:) (talk) 02:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What? I knew there was something wrong about you. I now figured it out. You wearing Happy Napper boxers!!!!!!! Re: Image in search bar Hey, it's Elecbullet from Community Central Chat. You said something about an image in the search bar. I'd be willing to throw together some CSS to do that for you. Questions: #It is for THIS wiki, correct? #What image? Thank you. You can respond to me on this page, I'll be keeping watch. Elecbullet (talk) 17:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo! If i am not on then I'm with my mom it's really foggy out and she needs extra eyes. So just letting ya know why im not on, Also i have the next part on the RP ready just to let ya know. anyways hope to see you tonight if not i'll talk to you tomorrow. love ya Caring16:) (talk) 02:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hope you feel better tomorrow dear. I'll talk to you later. Get lots of rest and drink lots of liquids. Caring16:) (talk) 04:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) If your wondering why im no posting it shows that you are not on love. hope you feel better and talk to you wheneverCaring16:) (talk) 02:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) can't post it shows your gone love Caring16:) (talk) 04:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC)